


This should be the ending

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Josh was lost and only way out was away from Tyler. Which was the exact thing he didn't want.





	This should be the ending

\---------  
  
  
  
Endless amount of doors. Doors after doors and the corridor just didn't end. His eyes scanned the numbers trying to find the right one. Trying to escape his feelings and the pair of feet that we're quickly catching up.  
  
  
"Josh wait up!"  
  
  
And the words. He knew he should have left earlier. He knew he should have just told that he was sick or something. Because he really was. The realization had him so suddenly and so hard that he was _sick_. Overwhelmed and sad too. And angry at himself.  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
 _No no no no, still more doors ahead_ , he thought fidgeting with the keycard he was holding. If he was quick enough he could slam the door before Tyler would manage to stop him. Then he would just have to block the voice. But at least he didn't have to see him. Even now, as he was running the corridor he was afraid to look behind. He could hear that Tyler wasn't right behind him, but if he would turn and see the eyes he would panic. The thought made him almost chuckle. He was panicking already. Certainly was. But he was soon in the safety of the room and he could concentrate on forgetting the feeling that was drowning him.  
  
  
 _550... Few more,_ he thought knowing that he needed just to turn to another corridor and the room would be just behind the corner.  
  
  
With a gasp, he took the last few leaps and, still without looking back, pushed the keycard to the slot on the door. He just needed some time. Just an hour to collect himself and push the thought aside. Just to forget it until he would be back home and he could properly process it.  
  
  
But as he was closing the door he was too slow. Or Tyler was too fast. It didn't really matter since he couldn't back away now. He was in the room and now was Tyler too and the door closed shut behind him.  
  
  
"What was that?" Tyler huffed frowning and walked past him.  
  
  
Josh chewed his lips thinking how the hell would he explain this and turned around to glance at the other. Tyler would see right through him. Even now there, staring straight to his eyes, he was reading all the tiny nuances. Even him not answering instantly was telling Tyler things Josh didn't want him to know.  
  
  
"Nothing. I just need to be alone a while", he shook his head, but the façade was too hard to really hide anything. Just the contrary, it was revealing more than it was hiding.  
  
  
Because Tyler knew him so well. Too well. And that was the exact starting point to the whole problem. That wouldn't have been a problem at all if it would have been someone else than Tyler.  
  
  
The other stepped forward and he was just beside the door. He could have opened the door and escaped. It would have raised more questions sure, but right now he didn't care at all when the panic was choking in his throat. Just as he was about to grab the door handle Tyler slammed his palm against the door just beside his face and his heart jumped.  
  
  
"Please don't run", Tyler shook his head slowly.  
  
  
But what else could he do? There was no way that the words that were swirling in his mind would come out in a way that Tyler would understand and not hate him after.  
  
  
"I just need to be alone", he mumbled trying to ignore the face that was so close.  
  
  
“No, seriously Josh. Just say it. It’s…”, the other sighed and stopped for a second. “I know you. Something is really wrong and I need to know why are you so overwhelmed.”  
  
  
Yeah. That he certainly was. And burning. Because the eyes were invading and he didn’t have anywhere to look. Except for his feet. Which he did. Casting his eyes down he ignored the gaze and pondered heavily what he should say.  
  
  
But he didn't expect to Tyler grab his chin between his fingers and force him to look back at him. Nor to actually read from his eyes what he was reading from his. But he especially didn't expect the lips to connect with his. He froze completely, shivering as Tyler deepened the kiss quickly, still holding his chin.  
  
  
"Tyler no you can't", the words flew from his mouth as he planted his palms to Tyler's chest.  
  
  
The other raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. "But that's what you want. So why not?"  
  
  
And there was the question. But he didn't have any answers. And he couldn't understand why Tyler was like this.  
  
  
“No no, you can’t”, Josh shook his head and tried to push the other away. Reluctantly, more just scared than actually wanting Tyler to stop.  
  
  
“And I think that’s just a cliche. Sure I can”, the other sighed and before Josh could react the hands were under his shirt.  
  
  
“Oh…” he gasped still having no idea what was happening and should he just try harder. Should he say that this wasn't going to happen.  
  
  
But Tyler’s hands were pushing the fabric on his shirt up and he just had to stay still. Because the fingertips were on his skin, burning and making him shiver again. Because he craved more. Because he absolutely needed it.  
  
  
“Tyler I…” somehow the words still came out, even though he didn’t really want to say them.  
  
  
“Stop talking. I want to see this”, Tyler said and pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the floor.  
  
  
Josh was so aroused and he knew he shouldn’t have been. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. The way Tyler was kissing his neck and gripping to his pants, and he thought he was just imagining it all. He must have. The hands were more than just exploring. They were possessive and proceeding fast on his waistband. In a way that made Josh wonder had Tyler known already before and had time to think about it.  
  
  
And he wasn’t complaining. Even when he should have been. Craning his neck he bit his lip trying to muffle the moan that erupted from his throat. The other paused just for a second, the wet lips on his throat making Josh so impatient. And he didn’t even know what he really wanted. Or were his desires going to end everything.  
  
  
Tyler pulled him flush against himself and spun them around and then directed towards the bed. Hands on his bare waist and Josh was stumbling on his pants that were around his ankles. Mind swirling with questions, Josh gasped as his back hit the mattress but Tyler’s mouth was back on his, eating up all the noises he let out.  
  
  
Just to get his clothes of Tyler got up which let Josh have few seconds to think. He didn’t really want the thoughts. Because all the second-guessing was making him mad at himself. He was supposed to enjoy it while it lasted and not try everything to justify that it was wrong.  
  
  
Pants on the floor. Then his, that had been still bundled on his ankles. Boxers too. And he was naked. But so was Tyler. How did that happen? Just ten minutes ago he was panicking that his feelings were shown and Tyler would kick him out from the band and his life, for good. He didn’t get it. And the confusion wasn’t disappearing. It was still eating him up.  
  
  
In a hurry Tyler was rummaging through his bag, stuff flying on the floor. And then he was back on the bed. With a bottle of lube, and Josh was even more confused. He watched as the other crawled on the bed and over him and as the lips were back on his neck he let out a loud gasp. He wanted it so badly that it was pushing the uncertainty aside, finally.  
  
  
"Stop thinking", Tyler mumbled against the sensitive skin, reading his mind again.  
  
  
As the soft fingers gripped his member the breath caught in his throat. Maybe he was still dreaming. Or maybe Tyler had gone insane. But it felt too good, the feeling immersing him. Snaking his arms around Tyler's shoulders he pulled him closer desperate to feel him. And Tyler felt so good too. Soft and warm against him and he could have smiled. If he only wasn't still so overwhelmed.  
  
  
The lips were inflaming him and he gasped again for air. Squeezing his eyes shut he felt the bed dip as Tyler moved away forcing him to release his grip. And the lips were gone, as was the hand too. Again time to think, but he wasn't thinking anymore. Not that. Not the fact that this shouldn't be happening. That it was impossible.  
  
  
Only Tyler. And that he heard the cap being opened. That he felt the hands then back on his skin, fingers digging to his waist. That he let out an involuntary gasp, too impatient to stop it. And then nothing. He could feel Tyler hovering over him, the breath fanning his skin. And his heart was beating out from his chest. Mouth falling open he didn't even dare to look. He knew Tyler was staring at him. The gaze was burning on his skin and the whole world was disappearing. The tension was so thick that he couldn't stop the tiny squeak that left his mouth when Tyler pushed in. Just abruptly. Making him arch his back and ball the sheets in his fists.  
  
  
It was too good. Too new. And it was Tyler. And he still couldn't open his eyes. It felt like if he would, he would wake up and realize he had just imagined it all. Tyler gasped and dipped down on him, and now the hot breath was again on his face making him bite his lip. The dark eyes were still scanning him and seeing every tiny expression change. The moan with mouth wide open when Tyler found a perfect rhythm. And the nose scrunch when he found a spot inside him that made his whole body shake.  
  
  
"God, you're beautiful."  
  
  
And that was Tyler too. Josh could have denied it, but he was sure he wasn't hearing things. It caught him off guard so badly that he almost opened his eyes. Just barely managing to keep them closed he wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist trying to get him deeper. Like he wasn't already close. But he needed it more than anything now.  
  
  
Tyler fused their lips together, the tongue dipping instantly in his mouth. With a moan, he grabbed the back of Tyler's head, while Tyler's fingers coiled around his member again. Whimpering desperately he bucked his hips as Tyler started to stroke him in a fastening speed.  
  
  
 _What is this. I don't get it._ His mind full of weird thoughts and questions, he was sure were never going to be answered, he shivered as Tyler grabbed his hand that was still clasping onto the sheets and directed to his cock. Now it just wasn't time for the questions, so he wrapped his fingers around it, just like Tyler before and continued the task.  
  
  
And Tyler's fingers were on his throat, thumb brushing his jawline. Gently, just exploring the feel on his skin. But it was perfect to him. He licked his lips drowning into the pleasure.  
  
  
"Look at that. You're so fucking beautiful Josh", Tyler murmured breathlessly.  
  
  
And he didn't need more but climaxed right then. Letting out a long set of whines he threw his head back and felt Tyler tighten the grip on his throat. The euphoria tingling on his nerves he didn't even realize the other spilled his load too with a loud moan.  
  
  
 _I'm not crying. I'm not crying. Why would I be crying._  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
And he was crying. Tears rolling down his cheeks, from between the closed eyelids, and he couldn't stop it. It was too much. Every emotion. Every feeling. The lips kissed the tears away and he gasped with annoyance. Annoyed to himself and that he couldn't let go. He didn't know what it was. And he was such a coward that he didn't even dare to look at Tyler.  
  
  
"Fuck... Josh, it's okay", Tyler rolled next to him and pulled him to his arms.  
  
  
Desperately he clung to the other, absolutely sure this was the last time ever he could feel Tyler. Chewing his lip he tried to chase the tears away.  
  
  
"I don't know what this is", the words fell from his lips, barely audibly.  
  
  
The lips brushed now his forehead while the fingers sunk to his pink hair raking it carefully.  
  
  
That was Tyler. Tyler was holding him and not running away. Not telling him that it was a mistake and that he hated him. He sighed heavily and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
  
"Does it matter? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
And that was Tyler too.  
  
  


\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and reviews are also highly appreciated.


End file.
